


After

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid's reactions to life without her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 October 2005  
> Word Count: 412  
> Pairing: Derek, Ingrid, implied Derek/Alex  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ingrid's reactions to life without her brother.  
> Sequel to: n/a  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Spoilers: "The Beast Within" [aka series finale]  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".
> 
> Author's Notes: [](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/profile)[**beccadg**](http://beccadg.livejournal.com/) requested a [_Poltergeist: the Legacy_ sensory drabble involving Derek and the smell of an old leather book](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/466290.html?thread=1071218#t1071218). I never really wrote much from Derek's POV, outside of a few POVs in an old PtL/BtVS crossover I did many years ago. And I was trying to figure out what to do with this POV. And then Ingrid spoke up…and that was all it took… And yeah, once again, the drabble idea? Blown out of the water…

  


Dear Derek,

There are those who think I am crazy to do this. But I deal with my grief in my own way.

I've done a lot of praying, soul-searching if you will. I understand why you did what you did. You're just like Father in that respect. Always putting the greater good ahead of yourself. I guess he taught both of us that, didn't he? Only I chose to fight with faith.

I miss you, Derek. I am surrounded by signs of my faith, and I believe that God has a plan for us all. But I cannot fathom this, cannot fully accept it. Try as I might, I just cannot see what reason God would have in taking you, one of his staunchest soldiers out of the battle.

I found the family bible the other day. Took me several tries before I was able to add the date of your death on the family tree. Derek, this is the end of our family line. The end of the Rayne legacy to fight the Dark Side. I'm far too old to have children. I couldn't in my vocation anyway. I always held out hope that you would one day have a child, perhaps with Alexandra. What a beautiful child that would have been: intelligent, a perfect blend of the two of you . I can see you, rocking your child as you taught her how to read, to savor books and knowledge like a fine wine. To see her face light up just like yours does -- did \-- when finding a rare treasure. The rapture on your face as you eased open the leather binding, savoring the crackle of the brittle pages. Do you know that you would get the same look on your face as many of my fellow Sisters when caught up in the throes of Rapture.

But I believe you never intended to have children and grow old. I think it was your secret wish to die in such a way that would redeem Father's mistakes, to right the Rayne name in the annals of history. I only wish you could see that it deprived so many of us of your wisdom, your intensity.

I may never get over this, Derek. And I fear it may damage my faith in God's plan. Perhaps time and more prayer will assuage that.

Wherever you are, I hope you are safe and continuing the fight.

Go with God, Derek.

Ingrid


End file.
